


Snow Angels

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor wants to go outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

"Jordan?"

"Jordan?!"

"Ebs! It snowing!" Taylor half yelled in Jordan's ear.

Jordan swatted at his annoying boyfriend. He didn't care that it was snowing. All he wanted to do was have a nap.

"Jordan!" Taylor repeated and Jordan knew he wasn't getting any sleep until he responded.

He knew why Taylor was so excited. After all it was the middle of December in Edmonton and they had had yet to have any snow causing great concern that they would end up with a brown Christmas.

He opened his eyes to find that Taylor was dressed to go outside. "Taylor, I'm tired." Jordan said.

"But Jordan..." Taylor gave him those puppy dog eyes that always got Jordan to do what he wanted.

 Jordan gave up, dragging himself from his bed. "All right but just for a little while."

Taylor beamed at him and Jordan threw on his coat, gloves, toque and boots and followed Taylor out into the snow.

The city was quiet the lights bouncing off the snow that was gathering on the ground and Jordan had to admit it was pretty out. They just walked for a while until they came to a park and Taylor convinced Jordan to make snow angels. They flopped down into the freshly fallen snow, proceeding to make snow angels that would be gone soon with the way the snow was coming down.

But it was fun none the less.

Taylor's teeth were chattering by the time they were done. It was quiet enough out that Jordan grabbed Taylor hand as they hurried back home.


End file.
